


And It Was Good

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is convinced into performing oral sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous request for the Saiyuki Kink Meme: http://saiyuki-kinks.livejournal.com/16851.html They're still alive and accepting new requests at http://saiyuki-kink.livejournal.com/!
> 
> Thanks to illegalitygirl for beta reading!

**And It Was Good**

Rain drummed the window, but that was outside of their little shanty. Inside, Banri and Gojyo enjoyed the last embers of their night. There was a stack of coin on the table, what little was left over from their last heist that hadn't already been spent, a pile of crushed cans and takeout containers scraped clean slumped around the trash can, and Banri sprawled out across two-thirds of the couch with his pants unbuttoned and a smut rag unfolded on his chest. Gojyo was slumped against the sofa where part of the arm was crushed in, and he drained the last of the beer in his can – cheap swill, but when it was cheap and he was already this smashed, he didn't care – and sighed. “Ain't this the life?”

“Damn right.” Banri pushed his hand into his pants and adjusted himself a little, then kicked his legs into the cushion. “All we really need are some girls, yeah? Damn, that'd be good. We'd be snug as sweaters.”

Gojyo chuckled and tugged his hair from the tie he kept it in, shook it loose, and leaned his head against the couch. “Yeah, well, you go out and get a gal in this rain.” He teased his hair – it was just around his shoulders when loose – and shrugged. “Pretty sure even I couldn't work a girl out the door in weather like this.”

Banri, however, had moved his focus from the magazine on his chest to Gojyo, squinting at his hair. “Maybe...” He trailed off, and Gojyo twisted around to face him, an eyebrow raised.

“What?”

Banri sat up and ran his hand down through Gojyo's hair, then traced the line of his jaw. Gojyo swallowed; Banri's gaze was hazy and a little unfocused, but he could see how he was looking at him. He ran his crooked fingernails down Gojyo's back, lightly, carefully, and Gojyo's spine arched. Banri chuckled and tunneled the fingers of his other hand through Gojyo's hair. “Man, you do excite easy after you've had a few.”

Gojyo wasn't sure what to say, because Banri was shifting to sit up, shoving the magazine away, and still playing with Gojyo's hair. “Hey, I just scored you a six-pack and dinner. How about you do me a little favor?”

Gojyo's muzzy brain processed this slowly, as he shifted and found himself kneeling between Banri's legs. “Favor?”

Banri leaned in and slid two fingers down into Gojyo's crack and flicked his tongue across Gojyo's lips. He tasted like liquor and smoke, bitter and sour, and when he pushed his fingertip into his asshole, a spark shot through Gojyo's chest like sharp lightning. Gojyo was still shuddering from the shock when Banri whispered into his ear: “Want you to suck my dick.”

Gojyo gaped as Banri worked his dick out of his pants. They'd had a couple of 4-am grope sessions when the pair of them had fallen asleep on the couch together, hands roving over ass and chest, mindless rutting, one or two accidental kisses on the neck. That wasn't like this. All of a sudden, Banri's one-eyed soldier was giving him the staredown as Banri cupped his ass and teased his hole and it had never been this real before. Usually, when Banri said 'suck my dick,' it was an insult, and Banri was calling him a fag, and he was supposed to laugh and punch him in the shoulder. “I ain't no fag.”

“Nawh, man, we're just two dudes being bros. We're buds, man, I'm just askin' for a little lip service.” Banri worked his cock with his palm, stroking a few times. Banri's scent, sweat and salt, and that unmistakable, ineffable odor of dude that lived in a guy's boxers by the end of the day, all of that hit him like a wave, and Gojyo was caught between a frisson of surprise and a startling rush of blood south. Banri rubbed his thumb across his slit, then smeared a little precome across Gojyo's lip. “C'mon. Ain't so bad.”

Gojyo half-consciously ran his tongue across his lip and tasted salt, sweat, man, and smoke, and his prick twitched again, maybe instinct, maybe sympathy, maybe just drunken attraction. Still, facts worked their way through his head to his mouth: “Ain't never blown anyone before.”

Banri laughed, then leaned in and kissed him again. “It ain't hard. I can talk you through it, just the way I like it. C'mon, man, I done you good. You ought'a make me feel good back.” Gojyo's lips got a little dry with that, but despite his nerves, the drink made the quid pro quo sound fair.

“Y'know what, yeah. Yeah.” Gojyo licked his lips again, and Banri sat forward at the edge of their broken-down old sofa, his half-erect cock coming a little closer to Gojyo's lips. Banri toyed with his bangs, then pushed the hair back behind his ears. Gojyo shivered a little as he trailed his thin fingers down his jaw, his lips parting as he took in Banri's dick with a long stare and wondered just how far in it had to go. “Just... suck it?”

“Yeah, you're gonna suck it.” Banri was still playing with his hair. “Start with the head, take what you can.” He freed one hand from Gojyo's hair to work his pants down a little more, getting his balls out and pushing the zipper down and well away. “Don't stuff it all the way in, it's a lot for you to handle, but take what you can. I'll help with the rest.”

Gojyo nodded stupidly, hardly thinking through the alcohol, then braced his hands on the couch outside of Banri's knees, leaned in, mouth open, and closed his lips around the head of Banri's dick. His musk unfurled across his tongue, pure salt melded with the smoke that soaked Banri's clothes. The head was spongy, and Gojyo swirled his tongue around it. Banri moaned and groaned as he explored the round, smooth surface, and Gojyo could feel the muscle of his cock tensing as he felt his way around the oblong groove. He sucked a few more times, then ran out of air and backed up and sucked in air. Banri's shoulders were against the cushion, and he was panting a little. That gave Gojyo a little thrill: he could do that to Banri? Ho-lee-shit.

It hit him right about now that he was at half-mast, and only getting harder as Banri threaded his fingers into his hair again. He felt little chills over his scalp and down his back, and tried to pull his focus back in. “Breathe through your nose next time,” Banri muttered, and teased his hair. Chills ran down Gojyo's spine, until Banri flattened his palm against Gojyo's skull and pushed him in. “You got it, baby. Take a little more.” Gojyo wiped his own drool from around his mouth as Banri watched him expectantly, and Gojyo studied him right back. Banri was harder now, his balls getting tense, and he worked his cock with his hand for a second. Gojyo took another breath, then moved back in, mouth open, and took Banri in again, moving past the head and taking the shaft. Banri groaned a little, moving his legs further apart, muttering appreciation as Gojyo sucked him down. For a second, it was enough, his mouth full, then too much. The head bumped the back of his throat and Gojyo gagged, then moved back. Banri's dick felt huge in his lips and heavy on his tongue. His flavor was starting to get the faintest taste of alcohol, and that was a good thing. Gojyo wanted more. He worked his tongue down the shaft, tracing the vein and feeling over all of the satiny, slick skin. He pulled his mouth back, dragging the flat of his tongue up all the way, and Banri groaned. “Shit, you want me to come just like that?”

“Nn-nn,” Gojyo mumbled around the dick in his mouth, and Banri moaned again. Oh, shit, that noise made Gojyo's cock ache, and when he stifled a groan into his full mouth, Gojyo quickly figured out that the sound was vibrating up his cock and into his nerves, and his own libido spiked. He moaned as he sucked Banri down again, and Banri echoed him, gravelly and rough. Banri's hand, bony and firm, landed on the back of his head and cupped his scalp. His fingertips tangled into his hair.

“That's it, baby, you fuckin' take that.” He thrust a little, and Gojyo gagged again. Banri let Gojyo back up a little, gripped Gojyo's head a little harder, tugging his hair, but he didn't push, only held him in place. Gojyo licked and sucked, then bobbed his head a few times. He couldn't quite get all of Banri in, but damn if he wasn't trying. Banri's dick felt different the longer he went. Gojyo could practically feel his blood surging in the vein, the muscle throbbing, Banri's pulse through the velvet flesh. He was hard, too, his dick pushing against his zipper and tenting his pants, but he kept his hands pinned on the couch to keep Banri from shoving him all the way in. He pressed his tongue against the vein and sucked hard, released for a second to gasp another breath, then refastened his lips around him and bobbed up and down the shaft again. Banri groaned, and Gojyo felt his cock jump against the roof of his mouth. “Damn, girl, that's the shit!”

Banri was running his fingers through his hair again. “That's good, that's good, pretty thing.” Gojyo realized what Banri was going for, and tilted his face up to meet his eyes. Banri's jaw was slack, his eyes were glassy, his cheeks were bright red, but Gojyo couldn't tell if it was from the drink or from enjoyment. He hoped Banri was liking what he was doing. That's why he was doing it, to make Banri happy. Banri made a rough noise when Gojyo blinked, his eyelashes fluttering, and Gojyo could see his arm muscles tense as he restrained himself from thrusting again.

“Not gonna be able to control this monster much longer. Make it good, sweet thing.”

A chill twisted through the heat in Gojyo's guts, but he squeezed the cushion and brought Banri in again, as deep as he could. He slipped one hand up and wrapped it around the bottom of Banri's cock. He could just barely tease Banri's balls with his fingers, and he could feel the thin skin had gotten taut and close. Obviously Gojyo was doing something right; either the suction or the titillation had excited Banri to the edge of his seat. He sucked in through his cheeks and pulled the blood up to the head of Banri's dick, held it tight, then released it to suck up and down the shaft again. Banri strangled a few noises, spreading his knees wider to give Gojyo better access. Gojyo rewarded him by backing off and giving the mushroom head a good, hard suck. The head of his dick wasn't as tender as it had been, now swollen, stiff, and hot. Gojyo jabbed his tongue into the slit, and was rewarded with a gush of thin fluid, as salty as brackish water – Banri's dick was drooling for it, for him, for more.

He wondered if he could just get past the spot he kept gagging at, just what Banri's face would look like, what would happen. He was starting to feel the bulge in his cheek get tender each time he brought his mouth down further. Banri cupped his scalp, loosening his grip and stroking his hair. His hand roamed over Gojyo's asscheek, brushing the crack and pushing Gojyo just that little bit closer. Gojyo sucked for all he was worth, taking Banri deep, deeper –

Then, somehow, he got past the gag reflex and got Banri down his throat, moaning appreciation that arced through his nerves and vibrated up Banri's cock, and Banri shouted, threw his head back, and held Gojyo's head in place as he came.

Hot pulses of sticky, salty, bitter spend hit Gojyo's tongue and throat, and he choked for a second before the thought hit him to swallow. His throat had to work around the bulk at the top, but he got the slick, sticky, hot come sliding past the throbbing dick still filling Gojyo's mouth and down. Banri groaned appreciation as Gojyo gulped his spend down, and his cock shuddered with the same release, spilling just a little bit more into Gojyo's captive maw. His jaw ached, his boxers were damp with precome, and he felt frozen in place as Banri tilted his chin back down, his gaze sleepy and eyelids heavy, and a dark, sultry smirk in place as he surveyed Gojyo.

“Shit, fuck, that was good, babe.” Banri tousled Gojyo's hair, as Gojyo blinked back a rush of emotion. Banri pushed his thumb against Gojyo's lower lip. “Open wide and let him out. I can feel ya tensing up, and I'm gonna get Mr. Happy out of the way before you hurt him.”

Banri pulled his cock out of Gojyo's mouth, and Gojyo realized he was locking up. It was catching up with him all at once that he'd just sucked off his best friend and his roommate. The salty, musky, bitter taste of Banri was still on his tongue, and he was pretty sure there was hair in his teeth, and he struggled to bring himself back down from what was starting to feel like an out-of-body experience. He could practically feel Banri still inside of him, his spend burning in his throat, as a reminder that his best friend would be part of him until his own flame burned out. It all boiled down to two thoughts: “What have I done?” and “What now?”

“Hey.” Banri leaned down towards him, doubling over to put his nose near Gojyo's. Gojyo's dick throbbed, but Gojyo tried to will it away. Banri ran his thumb over Gojyo's face again, this time tracing a fleck of stray come off of his lower lip. “You took that like a damn champ. Shit, that was hot. Was that really the first time you ever sucked a cock?”

Gojyo nodded stupidly for a moment, and eventually mumbled a muddled, “Yeah.” Banri chuckled and sat back, but he wove his hand into Gojyo's hair.

“That was good.” He leaned in and granted Gojyo a quick peck on the lips, then sat up on the sofa and patted his chest. “C'mere.” Gojyo crawled up next to him, and Banri stuffed his hand into Gojyo's pants and rubbed his dick. Gojyo could still taste Banri, his mouth was sore, but as Banri brought him off, he could relax again. He muttered it in Gojyo's ear, over and over, “That was good. You were good,” and Gojyo stupidly mouthed against Banri's shoulders as the pleasure crashed over him.

And it was good.


End file.
